Dos
by HelenRosalie
Summary: El tiempo era algo sin valor en ese momento, cuando el pasado se doblaba sobre el presente y hacía al futuro algo distante y absurdo...
1. Hermione

**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Summary:**Ron decide abandonarlos en esa noche de tormentas dejando a Hermione destrozada.

* * *

><p>Sangra, explota, llora y late. Y sabe que de a poco el dolor se apoderó de todo el lugar, afuera, adentro y en algún lugar donde quiera que este el pedazo de alma que se había ido con él.<p>

Ahora eran dos, no los dos que ella se había encargado de soñar muchas noches, otros dos, los hermanos… solos.

Y no sabía si era por el frío de ese bosque, o por la manera de apretar a su varita pero ya no sentía la mano y no le importaba, no sentía varias cosas desde hacia unos días, o meses tal vez. El tiempo era algo sin valor en ese momento, cuando el pasado se doblaba sobre el presente y hacía al futuro algo distante y absurdo, cuando el futuro ya no existe, por lo menos no _su _futuro.

Y suplica, suplica, le ordena que vuelva, le grita mientras alrededor todo duele, y en su pecho ahora ya nada ruge, si no que en cambio todo ronronea débilmente, latiendo cada vez con menos fuerza y sangrando… y lo odia, por primera vez lo odia, desea no haberlo conocido, desea no haber creído ni una sola de sus mentiras, desea no haberlo mirarlo ese día en el tren porque todo ahora todo es demasiado frío y siente sus ojos azules todavía dentro de ella.

_I think it's time; we give it up and figure out what's stopping us, from breathing easy and talking straight._

La lluvia cae cada vez más fuerte y pesada, sigue produciendo los mismos ruidos a través de la oscuridad y el viento se confunde con la voz de Harry en algún lugar dentro de esa carpa con olor a sopa y a gatos viejos y no entiende qué es lo que le quiere decir, tal vez que entre ahora que la tormenta se ha vuelto frenética, tal vez que deje de llorar o tal vez habla solo como casi siempre.

De una manera increíble se sentía más sola que antes, más sola que nunca en su vida, la mitad que había elegido ya no estaba y le había dejado a ese maldito corazón tan destrozado que ya ni siquiera podía escuchar su nombre.

- ¡Se ha i-i-ido! ¡Se ha desaparecido! – dijo entrando a la carpa tratando de comerse a bocanadas todo ese dolor, se tiró en un silla, se encogió en una manera inútil de protegerse y dejó que el nudo en su garganta se deshiciera un poquito, pensando que esta vez podría controlar al torrente de lágrimas. _Grave error_. Una vez que empezó fui difícil calmarse, los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo se hacían más pronunciados. Harry le arrojó una manta encima,"la manta de la litera de Ron" y al sentirse tan invadida por su perfume, notó que algo estaba totalmente roto. Verdaderamente astillado en mil pedazos, que ahora ella no podía ni quería juntar.

_The way is clear if you're ready now, the volunteer is slowing down, and taking time to save himself; _

"No es el momento Hermione, ¡que están por matarnos niña tonta!"- pensó luego de permanecer en la misma posición por… ¿minutos? ¿ horas? así que se paró y mantuvo la cabeza erguida hasta que se dio cuenta de que era inútil fingir, nadie presenciaba aquel pequeño teatro que ella estaba intentando montar, nadie estaba admirando la perfecta imitación de una chica fría, a la que solo le molestaba un poco… bueno bastante, la huida de su mejor amigo. JÁ mejor amigo. Harry había decidido que ya era suficiente por hoy y estaba tirado en su litera con la cabeza bajo la almohada, como queriéndose ahogarse o fundirse con las mantas. Entonces vio que lo que quedaba de la búsqueda se iba a hacer muy largo, iban a llegar días de más de veinticuatro horas para ellos.

_The little cracks they escalated, before we knew it was too late, for making circles and telling lies._

Como en un acuerdo tácito, ella y Harry no lo habían nombrado más, había desaparecido simplemente, había sido arrancado de esa historia, como si nunca hubiera existido siquiera, al parecer siempre habían sido dos, el dúo de oro. Él no debió venir, no debió existir nunca… ni ahora, ni antes, ni después.

Si tenían suerte y sobrevivían, él sería recordado solo como un compañero más de su época escolar, alguien que lamentablemente había quedado en un aparente futuro que jamás llegaría, un futuro que se veía un poco más gris sin él, un poco más frío. Y comenzó a pensar que el frío jamás se iría de allí, que ahora se quedaría instalado, entre ella y Harry, entre ella y su hermano.

_You're moving too fast for me and I can't keep up with you; maybe if you'd slow down for me…_

Cada vez que se movían de sitio, algo en ella le decía que dejara una pista, una simple huella que solo él entendería, algo para que él pudiera regresar a salvarla. A salvarla de todo ese odio que se obligaba a tenerle. Pero inmediatamente se castigaba mentalmente por las ideas tontas que formaba su adolescente sentimiento, y se obligaba una y otra vez a enfocar sus ideas y toda su energía a las cosas importantes que sucedían allí, esa misma mañana habían decidido ir al Valle de Godric.  
>Y luego los todo sucedió muy rápido, una visita al cementerio, esos horribles villancicos que sonaban más y más fuertes, la casa de Harry y el encuentro con esa bruja vieja que los llevo engañados a su casa y el olor a rancio que invadía todo, Bathilda tenía a la serpiente dentro de ella y el caos y las explosiones se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.<p>

_I could see you're only telling lies, lies, lies, breaking us down with your lies, lies, lies; when will you learn?_

Estaba amaneciendo, y Harry se removía ferozmente entre sueños pero todavía no despertaba, a su lado estaba la varita de acebo y fénix casi partida a la mitad. Y… realmente, si algo le faltaba para desear abandonarse allí mismo era lastimar a uno de sus mejores amigos… a su mejor amigo – se corrigió mentalmente.

Entonces después de días, largos días en los que ellos ya casi no reían, recordó a Ron, al pequeño Ron defendiéndola con una varita rota y pensó, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, que tal vez ese pequeño seguía allí en algún lugar y que no estaba todo tan perdido.

_So plant the thought and watch it grow, wind it up and let it go._

Esa misma mañana Ronald también lloraba mientras seguía a esa bolita de luz pulsante y azulada.

* * *

><p>Espero que me hagan saber que les pareció esta historia que anda rondando por mi cabeza desde hace muchos meses.<p>

La canción es de Glen Hansard y se llama "Lies", recomiendo escucharla.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. Un beso.  
>~Helen<p> 


	2. Ron

**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Summary:**Ron está de vuelta, y no todo es tan fácil.

* * *

><p>Sabía que sería difícil, lo sabía incluso en el momento en el que desapareció.<p>

Desaparecer pensando en volver… típico de él. Hacer algo completamente seguro de que dos horas más tarde se estaría odiando por ello, hacer algo aunque eso signifique que ella no le hable por días, le tire canarios asesinos o vaya con McLaggen a la fiesta.  
>Pero ahora, de nuevo en la calidez de la tienda, recostado ligeramente en su litera, sabía que lo había arruinado completamente, incluso más que en la época en la que era won won. <strong>Mucho más<strong>.  
>Realmente no esperaba un recibimiento muy maravilloso, se había resignado incluso a la falta de un abrazo. Con una simple palmada en la espalda y un <em>"¡te echamos de menos!",<em> se conformaría- pensó. _Bien Ronald, pues no has entendido nada_.

No sólo no era sencillo, si no que era condenadamente doloroso. Harry lo había perdonado, se habían perdonado inmediatamente, tal vez el hecho de que él lo hubiera socorrido de la charca helada ayudó un poquito, pero había algo más, su amistad era tan fuerte y se necesitaban tanto, que basto mirarse a los ojos para saber que ya ninguno de los dos recordaba muy bien quién había comenzado con las frases hirientes hacía tantos días.

Pero con ella era diferente, con ella **todo** era diferente. Habían dejado de verse unas cuantas madrugadas, varias noches y millones de instantes atrás… tantos, tantos, que el frío les había hecho perder la cuenta.

Todo había sucedido de prisa, sin que ninguno de los dos pensara demasiado como esas simples palabras podrían cambiar sus vidas para siempre, como si fuera algo consciente, como si esta vez todo se arreglaría con un _"perdóname no volveré a hacerlo (porque tu eres maravillosa)"_

El frío se había instalado entre ellos, y por más que ahora estaban a dos sillas y un Harry de distancia, estaban muy muy lejos, no se hablaban, no se miraban y _¡ vaya si Ron extrañaba esos ojos!._

Luego de la rabieta y del agradable recibimiento las cosas seguían prácticamente igual, ella inflexible, él complaciente, cuando ella levantaba una ceja, él bajaba la cabeza, cuando ella hacia una sugerencia, Ronald casualmente siempre estaba de acuerdo. Harry no recordaba en todos sus años de Hogwarts haber escuchado tantos "_tienes razón" " así es Hermione"_ y mil quinientos halagos por demás obvios.

El ruidoso tamborileo de la lluvia se intensificaba más y ahora que ya no escuchaban la radio, el viento producía unos murmullos que hacia todo más sombrío

El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable, él se lo merecía, claro que sí, pero ver con sus propios ojos los estragos que había causado, lo lastimaba demasiado. Así que se levanto y murmuro algo que sonó como - _voy a hacer la guardia, ya es tarde-_ y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la tienda.

Había decidido no forzar más las cosas, si el precio por volver para ayudarlos era que Hermione lo odiara, lo entendería. Realmente él estaba tratando de solucionar las cosas, estaba tratando de ser la mejor persona que podía, y se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ya no se quejaba por la comida, engullía bayas y bizcochos rancios, como si fueran los deliciosos pasteles de carne de su madre, ya no se quejaba por las guardias y de hecho Harry terminaba obligándolo a entrar a la tienda la mayoría de las noches, ya no se quejaba por el frío, ni por los Horrocrux, ya no se quejaba…  
>el ruido de un cierre lo sobresaltó, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que tuvo que volver a la realidad por un segundo, contra todos los pronósticos, no era su amigo la persona que salía de la tienda. Hermione cargaba unas mantas.<p>

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, a mil millas de distancia emocional, de nuevo el dolor, perpetuo, ahí adentro, en el pecho. Y la falta de respiración, y esos ojos que se ven por primera vez, esas ganas de suplicar perdón y esas ganas de concederlo. Se acercó, dejó las mantas en el piso a su lado- _"hace frío Ronald"_-, y pudo notar que se mordía el labio como castigándose por haber roto el voto de silencio.  
>-<em>" Ya lo sé Hermione"<em>- lo soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, a veces creía que su cerebro estaba tan acostumbrado a contraatacar que ya ni siquiera la pedía permiso para hacerlo. Semanas y semanas haciendo bien las cosas para arruinarlo en la primera frase que ella se digna a dirigirle.  
><em>-¡Bien!<em>  
><em>-¡Bien!<em>  
>La indignación se había extendido por toda su cara y ahora abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua para decirle algo hiriente.<br>-_¡Compórtate Ronald!_

_-¡Oh si por supuesto! ¡Que desconsiderado!, no vaya a ser que las miles de personas que decidieron dar un paseo en esta noche de tormenta por el bosque y la cierva plateada se asusten de mis modales._

Y por alguna razón ella sonríe. No lo regaña ni se enoja, no levanta el mentón, ni huye. Ella sonríe. Y de repente todos los años de amistad, los experimentos , las pociones, Flamel, los exámenes, las noche, los días, las lechuzas, las cartas, el felétono, la paz, las guerras, los elfos, las insignias, los gatos, las ratas, los semigigantes, los Victor, Mclaggens, las lavandas y las flores, la magia, los trucos, los cuentos, ganar, perder, renunciar, jugar, el Quidditch_, __el amago de Wronski__,_ la pelota, el aro, la cancha, el césped, los libros, las plumas, los silencios, los gritos, los murmullos, las dudas, las certezas, el chocolate, la vainilla, llorar, reír, la muerte, la vida, la familia …**TODO**comienza a tener sentido.

* * *

><p>Espero que me hagan saber que les pareció la continuación de la historia.<p>

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.  
>~Helen<p> 


End file.
